The invention relates to a controller for a motor vehicle, in particular a controller which is integrated into the housing of an automatic transmission and which has a component support and a sealed housing for control electronics.
German Patent DE 197 12 842 C1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,565, discloses a controller that is integrated into the housing of an automatic transmission. A housing lid that seals an electronic system is embodied in one piece with a carrying element. Electrical components are attached to the carrying element. The ends of conductors that are plugged into sockets of a base plate in order to form an electrical connection to a flexible printed circuit board, project from the carrying element. Here, relatively tight tolerances must be observed. At the same time, there is a certain risk of the conductor tracks of the flexible printed circuit board being torn off when the conductor ends are inserted.
German Patent DE 197 51 095 C1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,290, discloses an electrical connecting configuration in which it is possible to dispense with the contacts between the conductors in the carrying element and the flexible printed circuit board if the flexible printed circuit board is led through the sealed housing of the controller as far as the electrical components. However, the material of the printed circuit board is relatively expensive. Since, for costs reasons, it is usually possible to make contact with only one side of the flexible printed circuit board, the printed circuit board must be partially folded, rotated and bent. This results in a considerable degree of expenditure for the mounting process and in the consumption of material as a result of the folding.
European Patent EP 0 695 117 B1 discloses a controller with a plastic housing in which punched grids are cast. Electronic components are placed in contact with the punched grids in the interior of the housing. However, it is very difficult to achieve an absolute seal with respect to media such as the transmission oil with housing bushings implemented by punched grids.
In German Patent DE 40 23 319 C1, a controller is described which has a heat-conductive plate with a flexible printed circuit board on which electrical components are disposed. Electrical components are protected by hood-shaped covers. A terminal strip with connecting contacts is also disposed on the upper side of the board. Connecting wires of the terminal strip project into the flexible printed circuit board through an opening in the board.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a controller for a motor vehicle which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which permits cost-effective manufacture and a reliable, vibration-proof, hermetically sealed electrical connection between a control circuit and electrical components which are disposed remotely therefrom.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a controller for a motor vehicle. The controller contains a sealed housing, an electronic control circuit disposed in the sealed housing, a conductor support made of plastic and having integrated electrical conductors, a flexible printed circuit board leading through the sealed housing and leading onto the conductor support, at least one electrical component, a control circuit, and a component support supporting the electrical component. The conductor support is attached to the component support in such a way that the flexible printed circuit board rests with a same side on the component support and on the conductor support. The electrical component is electrically connected to the control circuit through the integrated electrical conductors and the flexible printed circuit board. The conductor support and the component support are formed as separate parts.
According to the invention, the flexible printed circuit board forms an electrical connection between the control circuit that is disposed in the sealed housing and the conductors that are integrated or embedded in the conductor supports. The separate conductor support can be mechanically connected to the component support in such a way that the flexible printed circuit board or film comes to rest on the conductor support. In this position it is possible to form a voltage-free and vibration-resistant electrical connection between the conductors and the conductor tracks of the flexible printed circuit board, for example by soldering, bonding or preferably welding.
Metallic objects such as wires, metal strips or punched grids are suitable as cost-effective conductors, and are preferably injection molded in the conductor support, pressed into it or fitted into a groove. In addition, the conductors can be implemented by MID technology, i.e. by metallized plastic surfaces.
In one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the conductor support is attached to the component support with play. The flexible properties of the flexible printed circuit board permit play between the conductor support and the component support without the electrical contact points between the flexible printed circuit board and the conductors being subjected to unacceptable loading. The play that is provided between the contact carrier and the conductor support permits one or more components of the conductor support to be fitted easily and precisely into one installation location.
It is particularly advantageous here if the conductor support has a disconnectable section on which a plug-type connector is disposed. This significantly improves the mobility of the section that is fitted with the plug-type connector. The disconnectable connection between the sections can be linear or spot-shaped. Given a disconnectable spot-shaped connection with a certain distance between the residual contours of the sections, the sections cannot impede one another or rub against one another when they move in relation to one another.
The flexible printed circuit board is preferably a flexible film (flex film) with conductor tracks made of copper and polyimide layers covering them.
During the manufacture of the controller, a metallic conductor is integrated or incorporated into the body of the conductor support. The conductor support can be used to easily form electrical contacts between the flexible printed circuit board, which is required for the sealed housing bushing, and remotely disposed electrical components. The electrical components may be disposed on the conductor support and/or on the component support here.
A particularly preferred application of the invention contains a transmission controller that is completely integrated into the housing of an automatic transmission that is filled with oil.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the conductor support is attached to the component support in such a way that the conductor support can be moved longitudinally and transversely with respect to a plane of the flexible printed circuit board.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the conductor support is inserted into the component support from a side that faces away from the flexible printed circuit board.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the component support has a recess disposed outside of an area of the sealed housing; and the conductor support has a web with contacts and the web is disposed in the recess.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the flexible printed circuit board rests with a same side on the component support and on the conductor support.
In accordance with another added feature of the invention, the flexible printed circuit board has conductor tracks making electrical contact with the integrated electrical conductors on the conductor support by a welded connection.
In accordance with another additional feature of the invention, the conductor support is manufactured in one piece, and has at least two sections that can be at least partially separated from one another and can move with respect to one another. Each of the sections has a mechanical connection to the component support, and an electrical connection between the integrated electrical conductors and the flexible printed circuit board.
In accordance with another further feature of the invention, the integrated electrical conductors are punched strips of sheet metal, and the punched strips of sheet metal are encapsulated by injection molding plastic or the conductor support.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the electrical component is attached to the component support and has an electrical connection to the control circuit, and part of an electrical connection between the electrical component and the control circuit is led to the conductor support.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the controller is integrated into a housing of an automatic transmission.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a controller for a motor vehicle, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.